


001. storge

by sagexx



Series: darling, the world could be ours [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Metaphors, Short & Sweet, Vignette, everything is happy and alright, familiarity and softness, maknaes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexx/pseuds/sagexx
Summary: storge: slow-developing, friendship-based love.Bambam admires Yugyeom in the lazy, summer sun- they'd been in love forever.





	001. storge

It’s early summer, or perhaps, late spring, when he and Yugyeom lay side by side, yet another lazy afternoon breathing in sun rays. Warm, bright- they settle in his stomach and spread to his fingertips, wash off of him in waves. The field of lavender and sunshine stretches for acres, past his closed lids and the boundaries of oak trees, stopping somewhere past the end of the earth. They leave shadows like clouds and drink in sunlight as if it were air. 

There’s nothing to do, nothing to think about- the sky is a clear, pure blue. All the clouds in the world stay afloat in Bambam’s mind, taking the shape of Yugyeom’s features. And he knows them so well- his body, his mind- every scar, every emotion in his eyes. He knows every bit of it, like landmarks he’s collected in his head as they grew together- the rough of his hand, the smooth of his cheek, the curve of his lip and the long line of his thigh. The world is a rather small place- but slightly taller, slightly broader than him- they fit together like the sun and the sky. He thinks if the sky splintered into pieces, they’d fit into all the sun’s turbulent sunspots, finally let it turn in peace. 

The sun kisses their faces in agreement- everything glows in translucent peaches, pale yellows. 

He sinks into everything and everything blurs. The warmth of Yugyeom’s hand against his, the buzz of the ground beneath him. And if they lost themselves enough, closed their eyes for long enough, they could almost feel the earth turning below them. He remembers this feeling, but he doesn’t remember when it started. Somewhere last summer, sometime last spring. Maybe he’s loved Yugyeom forever. Maybe he’s been laying in this field forever. 

A soft breeze ruffles their hair- it pushes Bambam closer. He’s thin, he could say, if asked for an excuse- but he knows he won’t be. 

He turns to face him. Yugyeom’s engrossed in the sky, watching for clouds that won’t come- he’ll see them only if he could read Bambam’s mind. The sky kisses the tip of his nose, his nose brushes the tip of the sky- the sky is both a million light years away and right in front of their noses. It goes further, further, an endless mass of blue, and it doesn’t stop until it wraps around the sun and swaddles it into place- like the warmth that covers the earth like a blanket.

Bambam’s eyes trickle lower. He admires his lips- pink in the bright sunshine- he’s seen them smile, speak, cry, but he’d never touched them like he’s wanted too. The world is a rather small place, but his head is hazy with wanderlust. He’s been wondering for a while now, how it’d be like to kiss him- and today, he rolls onto him and he does. Just them, the earth, and the sky pressing into them. He lays on top of Yugyeom and gravity, with a sizzle of something else, keeps him from rolling off. 

He tastes sweet, like the sweet-smelling flowers around him and the heat of the sun. Bambam sucks on his bottom lip, and when they break apart, he traces the moment on his cheeks, over his eyelids, watching them flutter close. He admires the inside of his elbows with his fingertips, his biceps- into his hair. 

And the earth turns. Or rather, he does- his back is firm against the ground and Yugyeom blocks the view of the sun, but it’s replaced with something just as bright, the same old, same old sparkle in his eyes. He kisses his cheeks, his neck, his ears like the sun would. Kisses spill over his shoulders. They lock lips, same old, same old, everyone knows the sky melts into the sun- it happens all the time. 

“What are you looking at?” Yugyeom asks, a teasing little quirk to his lips. He has himself propped up on his elbows- his collarbones jut out just past his white t-shirt and Bambam kisses those too.

“The sun.”

“You’ll damage your eyes,” he mutters, leaning down to nuzzle into his cheek.

“I won’t,” Bambam breathes out. And it’s just like how they used to be, a fuzzy type of warmth called love, spreading across a field in circles, no beginning, no end, only a lazy forever- him and Yugyeom and hazy boundaries- same old, same old. He can’t remember wandering outside of his field. 

“I love you.” It floats off Bambam’s tongue like a dream.

“I love you more,” he says. It’s not a dream. The world is a rather small place- the sky and the sun go hand in hand, and so do Bambam and Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short vignette just to ease myself back into writing, so sorry if there are any mistakes- i'll come back to edit for those later
> 
> usually i suck at fluff but yugbam is too cute, i couldn't NOT write them fluffy! i really enjoyed writing this, will definitely do another yugbam thing in the future, bc the world needs more yugbam
> 
> also, just a bit of info about this series: it's about types of love, but not all will be vignettes. i have a couple longer ones planned as well!
> 
> look out for those, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
